


Celestial Heart

by Kestrealbird



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aries is in Love, Cute Dorks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: A series of adventures showing Lucy's relationships with her many Spirits, and the way they show their love for her.





	Celestial Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Writ for my friend Fae. Aries is adorable and I love her. Slow updates probably.

She’d been around for a long time, and she’d witnessed many different types of Celestial Mages. The good, the bad and the absolutely _vile_ . But Lucy….Lucy was the first one she’d ever really loved. She had _liked_ some of her past owners, but she’d never loved one until now. Lucy, who had allowed Angel to beat her as long as it meant Angel’s spirits went unharmed. Lucy, who had apparently stood up against the Spirit King himself just to save Leo, because she didn’t agree with his punishment.

Lucy was kind, and beautiful and patient. Lucy had accepted them as her friends, before she let them become her Spirits. Lucy, who summoned them just to talk, or have fun because they all needed a break sometimes. And it was Lucy who gently asked Aries if she could hug her, knowing the abuse that Aries, herself, had suffered and being so careful with her and yet never treating her as if she was fragile glass.  

Aries could safely say that she loved Lucy.

Which was why, when Lucy summoned her and asked if she’d like to cook dinner together, Aries didn’t even hesitate to say yes.

Cooking, she discovered, was harder than it looked. She frowned down at the oven in front of her, hoping that she might glare it into submission so she could take out the turkey without burning herself. Alas, she was unsuccessful and meekly mumbled for Lucy to help her.

Lucy snorted when she caught sight of Aries glaring at the oven, and if she wasn’t so frustrated she might have blushed at how pretty Lucy sounded.  No, scratch that, she was definitely blushing at how pretty Lucy sounded.

“Here.” Lucy grabbed some kind of over-sized, puffy gloves and placed them on Aries’ hands. “These are oven gloves, and you wear them so you don’t get burned by hot food.” Aries mouth formed a small ‘o’ shape and Lucy stifled a laugh. Lucy placed her own hands over Aries’ gloved ones, and showed her how to safely move the Turkey over to the dinner table.

“Who are you making dinner for, Miss Lucy?” Aries looked around at the set-up on the table. There were only two plates out, and Lucy was clearly putting a lot of effort into this so….a date perhaps? As if unbidden, an image of one of Lucy’s guildmates popped into her head and Aries felt her heart whither.

“Oh,” Lucy laughed, grabbed a knife, and started slowly slicing the Turkey. “I thought we could sit and chat together for a while is all, Aries. The Turkey is mostly so I can just make sandwiches for myself and Erza tomorrow, so you don’t need to worry about forcing yourself to eat it if you don't want to.”

Aries heart fluttered, and even though she knew, logically, that this wasn’t a date she couldn’t help but see it as such for a few brief moments. “What..would you like to talk about?”

“Hmmmm.” Lucy pursed her lips, dishing up the dinner as she thought it over. “How about...i ask you a question and then you ask me one!” She grinned and Aries smiled, nodding her assent.

They sat down next to each other, knees bumping a little under the table. The potatoes tasted delicious, but it was the vegetables and gravy that had Aries melting into her seat. “It’s so good,” she said, around a small portion of food in her mouth.

“You don’t need to eat so politely if you don’t want to, by the way.”

“But...you’re eating that way?” Aries looked at her, a little confused.

“Oh! Well, it’s just the way I was raised. You don’t need to copy me, Aries.” Lucy smiled softly at her, sending the butterflies in Aries’ stomach into overdrive. “So about those questions,” Aries cut into her potato as she listened, “let’s start with something simple: favourite colour?”

“Mmm Pink.”

“Good choice! Mine’s blue. Alright your turn to ask a question.” Aries nodded, finishing the food in her mouth.

“What’s your...favourite book?”

“Oh that’s a tough one. Ummmm…..probably have to go wiiiiith The Disappearance of Queen Agatha,” Lucy nodded in finality, causing Aries to snort. “She’s forced into a marriage she doesn't want for political reasons, and the whole story is told from the point of view of the people in the palace and her citizens. Because of that it takes a lot of figuring out before we discover that she eloped with a female Pirate, and became a Pirate herself, eventually overthrowing the man she was forced to marry and reclaiming the throne for herself.”

Aries gasped as Lucy explained the story, gesturing with her hands as if she was writing it herself. “So cool…” she uttered, awed by the sight before her.

“Isn’t it? It’s such a good book! I’ll lend it to you if you ever want to read it!” Aries chose not to correct Lucy on what, exactly, she found cool and simply nodded instead.

“I don't read much,” she muttered, “but I love the children’s book Gold Maiden.”

“What’s it about? Oh wait, don’t answer that or we’ll be talking about books all night!” She laughed again. Aries really wouldn’t mind that, though, because Lucy was such a wonderful storyteller. Lucy cleared her throat and ate some more veggies. “Have you ever dated before?”

Aries flushed. “Oh, u-um, well I -no, not really. I’m not….really into guys and I never had the nerve to ask girls out,” she mumbled.

“I like both, personally, but I don't have the courage to confess.” Aries heart skipped a beat.

“Do you have a girlfriend -or a boyfriend even!”

“If I did Aquarius would be the first to know and then she’d tell _everyone_.”

“That’s...true.” She had a chance, then, if she were ever brave enough to take it.

The rest of the night was spent asking questions back and forth, simply enjoying each other’s company, and Aries learned that when Lucy got excited about something, her eyes sparkled with gold flecks of magic. It was a breathtaking detail.  When it was time for her to leave, Aries didn’t really know how to say goodbye, which was silly because she was only going back to her own plane, and she’d see Lucy again soon enough, anyway.

“Aries.”

She jolted out of her thoughts and turned to Lucy with curiosity. “Yes?”

“Thank you for tonight.” She didn’t get a chance to answer before Lucy pressed a kiss to Aries wrist -and in the Rich Circles that was simply a way of saying goodbye and thank you without using words, but to Aries it meant so much more.

She faded back to her own plane of existence, and covered her face with her hands, falling to the floor and squealing in delight.


End file.
